Episode 1: New member, new beginnings
by waiting4ubeth.bo
Summary: AU Lucy Jade partners up with Sam and Dean on a dangerous hunt for Wendigos only to end up more than partners in the end. Limp/Hurt Sam, Hurt/Angst Dean, Hurt/Limp/Angst OC/Lucy . OC/Sam, OC/Dean . Warning: Violence, Detailed injuries, Abuse
1. The case

"Bobby? You in?" Dean called from the doorway. There was no reply so Dean assumed he was out busy in the yard until he heard a shriek and smash of a bottle. "Sammy!" Dean called ordering his brother to come over. Same did as the silent command was told and walked up to his brother ready. They took their guns out and began to scan the area.

They stuck together as they searched the house. Moving into the living room they saw no signs of trouble and continued their way to the kitchen. But to their surprise, laughter erupted from inside the room. Dean and Sam both frowned before opening the door gently finding Bobby with a girl around Sam's age with bags by her side, laughing as they swept up a smashed glass.

"Boys! I didn't hear you come in." Bobby smiled, he stood up and greeted them each before introducing the girl with bright green eyes "This here is Lucy Jade. My niece in other words." The boys frowned confused forcing Bobby to roll his eyes "Well, introduce yourselves! Idjets..."

"Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean." Sam spoke kindly knowing Bobby was okay, her offered her a hand to shake.

She took the hand kindly shaking it, her blonde locks swaying as she did. "I've heard lots about the Winchester boys, can't wait to work with you." She smirked slyly though her eyes shone kindness.

"Working with us?!" Dean interrupted just after Sam and her dropped hands.

"Shaddup, idjet!" Bobby exclaimed "Would you two help her out on a hunt. She's a damn fine hunter but this is too big for one person alone." Bobby confessed.

Lucy took over, "A colony of Wendigos has been found near a small town in Nevada. 3 were reported before my contact was well, terminated." She frowned her body tense, the situation was clearly serious.

"A colony? As in-" Sam began before getting cut off.

"As in they're growing in numbers spreading from that point outwards... And they will keep growing until we stop them. That is, if you're up for it." Lucy raised an eyebrow picking up her duffel bag.

"Of course we'll help." Sam said before Dean could protest.

"Great. Then we should head out as quick as possible." She left the room. She wore grey jeans, a white shirt and leather jacket, her gun on her trouser-side.

"Are you kidding me Bobby!?" Dean burst out. "You're actually asking us to bring someone along with us-"

"No, I'm asking for you two to help out a fellow hunter on a very important hunt!" He scowled shutting Dean up. "Listen, she_ can_ handle herself but you heard her, a colony which is growing in size and numbers in not a good deal. Help her out and I promise I won't shove you kids together again." He frowned deeply giving Dean a certain look which meant 'get over yourself, idjet.'; a look of which Dean understood perfectly well.

"Who knows Dean, maybe you'll like her?" Sam tried to calm his brother though had his own doubts. After a moment of silence "Are you sure she can handle it, Bobby?" He looked up with puppy-dog eyes, staring into Bobby's.

"Enough with the eyes! Yes. She has been able to take down beasts alone that you boys did together!" He defended before calming himself down "You two just play nice. And take care of one another." He finished looking back with softened eyes.

The two sighed before Dean spoke up "See'ya Bobby... Lets go Sam." He left the room. Sam followed shortly after.

Lucy waited by the Impala careful not to touch it in respect for Dean, knowing too well that it was his 'baby'.  
She paced on the dirt, her boots stained already brown. She heard the door open to see an upset Dean emerge followed by Sam.

"You guys ready to roll?" She questioned, her duffel at her feet. She felt bad and even more awkward. She tried to smile to comfort them as she rubbed her left arm.

Dean nodded "Lets go." He said grimly before unlocking the car. She bent and picked her bag up, before entering the vehicle.

The three entered, Dean in the driver's seat, Sam in the passengers and Lucy climbed into the back, dropping her duffel on the leather seat beside her. The engine came to life before the car zoomed to the street.

* * *

For 20 minutes the car was completely silent before Sam questioned "So Lucy, how long you been hunting?" He asked trying to bring the trio together.

"Well I'm 23 so..." She thought for a moment "23 years?" She guessed with slight sarcasm before explaining "My dad, Daniel, and older sister, Lily, were hunters. My Dad died a few years ago to a demon attack that got, complicated... And my sister um passed recently scouting for these bastard Wendigos with her fiancée..." She frowned at the though of her sister's fiancée.

His name was Harold Joans, a man she hadn't trusted one bit. He was said to be a fellow hunter and knew his stuff but she couldn't help but have a deep, gut-wrenching hatred for the man.

"Sorry to hear." Sam sadly spoke, both him and Dean shocked from her story. "Haven't you got anyone else?"

"Bobby and my father were basically brothers so he's always there..." She spoke a bit chirpier than before. "He really does love you two - Bobby that is." She thought for a moment "Sorry to hear about John... He was pretty badass." She offered.

"Yeah... he was." Dean said deeply continuing to drive down the highway. "How did you know him?" referring to his deceased father, Dean questioned.

"My dad and him hunted a while back; strange demon occurrence or something? He got hurt pretty bad so we had to take care of him. He wouldn't shut up about his boys back at home." She chuckled at the memory...

* * *

_A 14 year old Lucy disinfected the knife wound, clearing out all the crap that was lodged in it as a drugged John mumbled on about his sons Sam and Dean. He mentioned how Sam was her age, that their birthdays were just a week apart and his eldest son Dean, aged 18, had recently received the Impala. They spoke, keeping the man calm as she stitched his wounds._  
_She was always talented with a needle._

* * *

"You two really are popular." She commented playfully, forcing a smirk onto Sam's face while Dean merely focused on the road.

Another few minutes of deafening silence passed before Dean decided to play some tunes. Almost immediately, AC/DC blasted through the car as 'Highway to Hell' played loud enough to feel the bass vibrate the car. Lucy smirked before miming the lyrics to herself looking out the window. "Good taste." She commented before continuing her silent-sing-a-long.

Sam smirked over to Dean who peered in his rear mirror to see her miming every word perfectly. He raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Maybe we will get along after all?" He quietly spoke, only for Sam to hear, making him smile.

* * *

It was nearing mid-night when Dean found his stomach growling, hungry for pie. He pulled into a nearby diner and shook his brother awake. "Sammy, I'm going to get some food. Bathroom break; now or never." He smirked at his tired little brother waking up as he spoke. "You coming?" He asked his brother who grunted before nodding. "Lucy? You coming-" But was cut off by the instant reply.

"Yes sir." She smirked already removing her seatbelt "Anything to stretch my legs and grab some coffee." She smiled kindly to Dean who returned the look. Lucy was tall for a girl, around 5"8 in height, her legs being the longer half of her body, were already on the verge of meeting the seat in front of her.

She opened the door quickly followed by Sam and Dean and soon all three entered the 24/7 diner and went their separate ways. Sam to the toilet, Dean to the counter and Lucy to the coffee machine. "Dean?" Lucy called from across the mostly empty diner "Do you and Sam want drinks?" She asked making hers.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean smiled before turning his attention back to the pie. He couldn't choose! Apple, meat, custard, there were too many options.

Lucy leaned on the counter beside him, "I heard their pies are the best." She smiled pointing to the amazing creation. She tapped on the bell a few times before a large man came to them. "Could I getta slice of your best pie please?" She smiled kindly to the man who nodded simply taking a piece. She pulled the pie close "Try it with me then we can decide just how 'great' it is." She sighed "After, not much competition in these parts."

Dean chuckled quietly before taking a piece of the pie. The pastry was thin and soft, it was sweet but yet savoury, the perfect combination. The filling wasn't too heavy, in fact it felt light. It had cream in it from what he could tell, making it sweet. He did find it very delicious.

"My mom's recipe is better." Lucy admitted smirking from the idea of her mother. "I'll go fetch the coffees, save me some pie." She ordered before heading to the other end of the diner, greeting Sam on the way.

"So you two getting along yet?" Sammy questioned resting on the counter, stealing some pie crust. He pulled a 'not bad' face "Good pie." He confessed.

"The best apparently." Dean smirked taking another bite. He ordered a few slices to go and soon the trio made their way back to the Impala.

They all reclaimed their previous seats before Lucy shared out the coffee and did her belt. She sipped the hot, steaming cup of Cappuccino and relaxed into her seat as the rain pattered lightly against the window. The night was dark, only the light from the diner giving some sort of scenery. Dean took a few gulps of his drink before putting it in the cup holder, turning the vehicle back to the highway.

The drove with the music playing at a decent volume. It was only 10 minutes into the journey and Lucy had drank all her coffee and left the still-warm cup in her grip to heat her frozen hands. She had always been sensitive to the cold so preferred to find as much heat as possible but of course it being November and the weather already at 6 degrees Celsius, the hope for decent weather quickly died.

She yawned quietly resting her head against the car window before Dean spoke. "What about your mom, Lucy?" He questioned remembering her only mentioning her once earlier.

"My mom?" She repeated slightly confused. Dean didn't say much else leaving a cue for her. "She left."

"Left?" Dean frowned confused, Sam joining the confusion.

"As in, forcing a divorce paper onto my dad before storming out the house." She sighed "I loath the woman..." She grumbled, her eyes stinging from the memory of the night.

* * *

_Lucy of 10 years old cried into her sisters arms as her mother screamed vicious words at her father before turning against her. "And you two! You two do NOTHING! YOU BOTH WANT TO HUNT STILL LIKE YOUR DAMN FATHER!" She roared before separating Lily's grip on Lucy's body. Lily was shaking from fear, her blue eyes glistening from tears threatening to fall, her brown hair framing her small face. The woman leaned in close to her 13 year old sister who glared in return. "You are just like your father, a waste of space." She threatened before sharply turning to face Lucy, looking into her terrified green eyes. "But Lucy, come with Momma, I will take care of you sweety." She offered kindly. The woman's blonde hair was a mess from the hair pulling she inflicted onto herself, she looked pale and skinny to the bone._

_Lucy looked up terrified at the woman before her before glancing back to her sister then to her knees. "No.." She whispered only to receive a shove then slap from the woman pretending to be her mom. She cried quietly before her sister spoke up. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Lily screamed diving to protect her sibling from any more damage. Lucy clung onto Lily with deaths grip, Lily whispering "It's okay, Luce." In her ear as she cried. _

_The woman they once called mom left the creaking cottage straight after with the car keys and a large suitcase, the divorce papers hanging out the side pocket. With the door slammed shut and the sounds of a vehicle zooming away, Lucy cried loudly into her sister's chest. Lily on the verge of spilling her tears was soon accompanied by their father who hugged the girls providing a warmth only one loving soul could provide. _

_The girls cried to their father the entire night, the man himself distraught from his ex-wife's leaving and his daughters, his only blood, in a frightful, shaking state. _

* * *

The trio eventually pulled up into a motel at the small town with Wendigos. Dean vanished to book a couple of rooms for the next 2 nights while Lucy and Sam took their bags from the car. They stood by the Impala waiting for Dean to return. "So," Lucy started "You boys been doing it for a long time right? Your Daddy told me that you loved school, a bit of bookworm like me." She smiled, her small dimples showing on the sides of her chubby cheeks.

"Yeah guess I was. I went to Stanford -"

"What!? Seriously?" She stared in amazement "Pretty impressive school..." she mumbled looking over Sam even more intrigued than before.

"I guess... Dean had to pull me out early though." He smiled kindly "For the Family Business..."

"I heard that your girlfriend, Jess, passed away not long after." Lucy sighed looking up at him sorrowfully.

"Yeah." Sam cleared his throat realising how pathetic he sounded "Yeah she did... You know a lot about us, did our Dad tell you all of it?" Sam questioned trying to bring the mood up.

"Well, John and Bobby. Caleb we met a couple of times as well. They've always thought highly of you two." She smiled then noticed Dean returning. "Booked?"

"They only had one room, looks like we're all sharing." Dean sighed "You don't mind do you?" He asked Lucy, sharing with Sam most of the time anyway.

"Oh, no I don't. No worries." She chuckled a bit surprised from the question.

"Great, lets go get set up." Dean declared taking his bag from his brother before locking the Impala up and going to their room with the other two.

He unlocked the door, the handle freezing cold from the chilly weather. He turned the handle and opened the stiff door, flicking on the light switch as he entered.

The room had dirty white walls and a ugly-purple carpet. The two beds were coated with vomit-green sheets, both looking hard as the floor they stood on. The three entered, however, not affected by its horrific display. They placed their almost identical duffel bags on the closet bed or floor.

Lucy sat on the closest bed, crossing her legs as she pulled out a laptop in protective wear from her duffel. She undid the bag before booting the system. She typed her password before speaking. "Lets try to figure out where the 'nest' may be then -" Lucy was annoyingly interrupted by her mobile buzzing. "Sorry." She sighed "Can you guys get started?" She asked frowning when she saw the caller I.D. Rolling her eyes she placed the laptop on the bed side before standing and heading toward the door. She noticed Sam mumbling a 'sure' before opening the door and leaving, shutting it tight behind her.

Sam turned on his laptop before diving into research. It was nearing 1A.M. and Dean, being the amazing big brother he is, decided to go on a 'coffee run'. "I'll be back in a while Samantha. I'll try to see if I can't dig anything up from locals and get us some coffee." He confessed picking up his keys.

"So- you're going to a bar?" Sam questioned smirking, looking up at his brother.

"Hey! If research takes me there, that's where I'll be." He smirked back before chuckling, leaving the room. "Later." He called before shutting the door.

Dean shut the door behind him before noticing Lucy's voice in the distance. "Harold I swear to god, I'll kill you _myself_ if this isn't important." The comment made Dean snicker slightly and figured he was all right until the conversation continued. "What?" Fear. Fear had engulfed Lucy's voice suddenly, making Dean abruptly stop, turning around. He hid himself, able to keep an eye on her as she spoke horrified down the phone. The glassiness of her eyes showing that something had hit her hard. "What do you mean her body- No... _NO YOU BASTARD! YOU-" _Her voice shook with fear as the first tear fell, her body shook violently from both the coldness and the fear which had sucked her in. Dean suddenly found himself horrified and full of worry realising something was definitely wrong. Then suddenly it all became clear "You didn't retrieve her _BODY?! _My_ SISTER, _your_ FIANCÉES CORPSE?!" _She cried, her breathing hitching.

Dean stayed back and studied the situation;_ Her sister, the apparent Douchebag Harold being her sister's fiancée did not get her sisters corpse back from the said-to-be Wendigo attack. This dude will pay. _Dean thought angered. His attention turned back to Lucy who was full-out crying now, scarily speaking down the phone, swallowing back her emotions down the line. "You come down to the motel tomorrow, 7AM sharp. If you're not here, I'll track you down and slice your throat. Dick." She hung up, her rubbery legs finally collapsing backwards.

Dean rushed over and helped her balance out before embracing her tight "It's okay, Luce." He calmed her, her fearful eyes glowing in the dark. She tugged at his shirt, gripping two parts so tight it would tare if she were to move. "It's okay..."

"Sorry. I know you hate chick-flick moments." She tried to joke but her weak, shaky voice just shot guilt straight into Dean's heart.

Dean struggled to find the words, clearing his throat and holding her tighter he continued "No, it's fine. It's okay." He whispered stroking her hair holding her tight. His body heat warmed her cold figure, her hands ice-cold already.

Her shaking had finally calmed down and her red eyes were undeniable. Dean sighed looking down at her as she stood a few steps back. "Sorry." She commented rubbing her eyes, looking up at him feebly.

"Don't be. I overheard what he did- or rather didn't do. The Douchebag will get more than a beating from you tomorrow." Dean smirked nudging her.

She smiled up at the hunter, nudging back. "So where you heading?" She asked figuring he wouldn't be out here for no reason.

"Bar, you coming?" Dean questioned giving a comforting, cheesy smirk.

"Nah, as much of a douchebag Harold is, he did give me co-ordinates to where the attack happened." Lucy explained sighing returning the look a lot weaker.

"Okay, see you later then?" Dean questioned not really sure why he was so concerned.

"Right." Lucy confirmed turning back to the motel rooms. She walked down the icy path to room 31.

Dean had already made his way back to the Impala but had watched her as she travelled down the ice path. She stood outside the motel room, turning his way giving a small wave before opening the door, telling his brother something Dean couldn't quite make out from the distance.

She entered the motel room, shutting the stiff door behind her. Dean sighed deeply, _why do I even care so much for the chick?_ He thought before starting the engine and driving away.

* * *

"I have a lead." Lucy announced as she entered the motel room.

Sam raised his eyebrows surprised "Great." He blurted out with a small chuckle following before he noticed her red-rimmed eyes "Hey, you okay?"

Lucy nodded a few times before clearing her throat. "My sister's fiancée said that this is where they were attacked..." She typed viciously on her silver laptop, quickly pulling up the satellite image of the area. She quickly spun the laptop round on her legs to show Sam the forestry area. Her glassy eyes were not the only sign that something was definitely up. She was unconsciously rubbing her hands harshly from anxiety.

"Lucy." Sam started, getting her attention. "What's wrong?" Sam gently questioned sitting beside her, wrapping his hands around hers softly. She stopped rubbing and looked up to him before nodding a few times.

After a moment of thinking, Lucy gave into Sam's sweet Puppy-dog eyes "My sister's fiancée never retrieved her body. She's still out there Sam." She breathed, the words getting tangled on her tongue.

Sam's knitted eyebrows and heavy sigh were just the tip of his concern which suddenly exploded for the girl before him. Gripping tighter on her cold hands he spoke "We'll find her." He stated, the chill from her hands engulfing him. "Cold hands." He softly spoke.

"Medical thing... My hands feel and more affected by the hold about 5 time more than yours." She confessed feeling the tension slowly leaving though her watery eyes thought otherwise. "Sorry, I'm being silly." She chuckled weakly offering a smile, wiping her eyes with a freed hand. "But, these sort of events don't happen that often, as you could imagine..." She enjoyed the warmth and comfort coming from his hands, it felt loving and relaxing.

"It's fine. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost Dean..." Sam confessed sitting next to her on his bed. "It's okay, you know?" She looked up in his hazel eyes confused. "To be upset." He explained smiling kindly.

"I'm okay, really. Just pissed." She held his hand in return to his grip, offering a goofy smile. She had perfect, white teeth and soft-pink lips which were clear on her pale skin.

* * *

Sam and Lucy, after hours of research, laid on the vomit-coloured bed nearest the door, their backs against the basically-grey wall. Their laptops rested on their legs as the scrolled through the information. Lucy had her head resting on Sam's shoulder while Sam's legs laid on hers in layers. Lucy, Sam, Lucy, Sam; their legs tangled together.

Suddenly the door handle was shook and the two square eyes broke. Lucy peered round to see Dean enter. Both Sam and Lucy stood almost simultaneously leaving their laptops on the bed. Sam cleared his throat and spoke up. "Coffee run? Where's the coffee?" He teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Shaddup bitch." Dean sighed.

"Jerk, you get anything?" Sam pressed on referring to the locals.

"No, no one knows anything about the deaths." He frowned, "A couple of people did mention a touring group which is involved in the mountains. That could be where the Wendigos are?"

"Could you show us? On the Map?" Lucy asked twisting the laptop for him to see the map still up on another tab.

"Huh? It's just a bit further North from there." He commented frowning leaning in close, dragging the mouse to show the mountain side.

"Wendigos could be feeding off the tourist groups?" Sam offered.

"Could be, might be why locals don't know much." Lucy finished. The three had made a circle in the middle of the room as they discussed the situation.

"Tomorrow we'll all head to the library to try to dig up any articles on any other deaths in the area so we can try to see when and how this Wendigo business started." Dean ordered.

"Good plan. Library opens at 7:30 on Wednesdays so early wake up call." Lucy commented cracking her fingers, stretching her arms forward.

"You got that Harold meeting at 7 right?" Dean questioned to receive a nod. "I'm coming along."

"Harold?" Sam questioned frowning with confusion.

"My sister's douche fiancée." Lucy explained sighing. "We're... exchanging words-"

"And fists," Dean corrected lightening the mood.

"Tomorrow morning." Lucy finished chuckling slightly.

"Then, if Dean's coming, I will too." Sam announced receiving odd looks from his brother and a smirk from Lucy. "I want to meet this Harold guy." Sam explained "Besides, I am not doing all the research this time, Dean." He glanced to his brother.

"Ah whatever Sammy!" Dean huffed "So he's coming here right?"

"Right. 7AM sharp or I have permission to kill." She joked. "He's going to give me my sisters personal things as well as an explanation." She explained further, the hand rubbing starting again.

Sam rested his hand on hers, calming her down. Dean pulled a face of disgust "Get a room!" He moaned heading to the bathroom, shutting the door he heard the laughter of his little brother and young hunter. He smirked shutting it all the way.


	2. What and Why

5:30 AM, Lucy had awoken from her awkward slumber in the chair at the small table placed in their ugly, motel room. She and Sam stayed awake the majority of the night, Dean crashing a lot earlier, exhausted from the drive and alcohol. Sam went to bed at around 2, leaving Lucy alone. She predicted that she had fallen asleep between 4-4:30 in the morning, yet felt mildly refreshed when she awoke.

She moved her dry mouth as she rubbed her dark eyes. Stretching her arms forward, hearing something click, she felt loose and relaxed. Sucking in a deep breath then releasing it, she stood, shutting her laptop, heading to the small bathroom at the side of their small room. From her duffel she had grabbed the nearest underwear, trousers and shirt before entering.

Opening the door, stepping inside, the horrible coldness of the bathroom tiles shocked her awake, if she wasn't already before. She had removed her bare foot on instinct. She vividly remembered removing her boots at around 3 AM, her feet needing to be stretched, and never placed them back on. Now, her brown boots laid pressed against the wooden legs of the small table, her socks inside.

Brushing her hair back with one slender hand, she pushed the door open more with her free one before walking inside, shutting the brown door behind her. The bathroom was plain; a grey counter with a white sink in the centre, a mirror on the wall behind it. The toilet beside the counter and the shower opposite both; the entire room was black and white and all those in between.

Shutting the door gently, not willing to awaken the boys just yet, she turned to the sink, taking a cup off the side and reviving her dry mouth with freezing cold water. Clearing her throat and grabbing a towel from the shelf above the toilet, she stripped from her clothing and entered the decently-warm shower.

Through the door, Dean woke up to the sound of water falling. He first made the assumption it was his kid brother since it had only been him and Sam the majority of this time but to his surprise, he found Sammy asleep on the bed opposite. Dean frowned then remembered Lucy; their new partner-for-now and the Wendigo case. And the douchebag Harold.

Dean stretched and loosened his body before pulling his legs round to the floor. He sat facing his brother, rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other fixed on the bed side. He stood after clearing his fuzzy vision; _maybe I drank too much after all..._ he mentally scolded before approaching his brother. He was about to wake him up before realising there wasn't much he could do. Sam liked to shower as soon as he got up so there wasn't much else but waiting.

Dean had been awake for about 5 minutes before hearing the shower shut down. He looked to his watch which read 5:50 AM. Sighing deeply he stood _God I hate mornings. _he complained further, cursing the sunlight which began to show through the blinds. Lucy emerged from the bathroom with soaked hair which had turned brown in the water. The occasional spot of blonde could be found though the majority was a soft brown.

She came from the bathroom surprised to find Dean staring at her in awe. She then realised "Sorry..." She softly spoke "I accidentally picked up my joggers instead of my shirt." She explained nearly forgetting she was in nothing else but her polka-dot bra and grey jeans.

Dean cleared his throat turning his head away slightly "No-" His voice shook, so cleared it again accompanied by the nose-swipe. "No it's fine." He grumbled looking back at her.

Her pale body was well toned and her - "Quit staring." She ordered with a less-than-impressed tone, though smirked after seeing his flustered face shoot away from her frame. She chuckled after shoving on the nearest shirt which just so happened to be her superman one. "I always heard that the famous Dean Winchester loved to stare at women." Lucy teased before pulling on fresh new socks in the same chair she fell asleep in.

Dean turned to face her, retorting as he did so "I'm famous? 'Bout time." He winked receiving a chuckle of disbelief. He turned back to his kid brother who had slept through the entire scene before shaking him awake. "Sammy, wake up dude."

Sam groaned before rubbing his face "Morning to you to." He sighed standing moments later "Morning Lucy." He smiled before dragging himself to the bathroom. The door shut and Sam was gone at 6 AM.

"You gon' shower?" Lucy asked lacing her boots.

"Why do I smell?" Dean sat opposite pulling on his dark green jacket.

Lucy sat straight "I swear it was just yesterday you were bitchin' to Bobby about letting me come along on this whole thing?" She smirked devilishly "And after last nights... incident, I'm even more surprised you didn't ditch." She confessed resting her chin on her palm as her arm rested on her crossed legs.

"No way would I ditch Superman." Dean teased trying to keep the mood up before sighing "I didn't think you could do it but you got Bobby's support so you got mine kid." He confessed shrugging "But last night; no way would I ditch. Damn right you should be upset! I'd be more worried if you weren't." He expressed.

"You were worried?" She raised an eyebrow shooting up erect. "About me?" Her face became scrunched up in confusion. "Really?"

"Well... yeah." Dean put plainly, his emerald eyes glowing.

"Huh..." Lucy rubbed her hands, flustered "Oh God, major chick-flick moment." She giggled awkwardly.

"Great! So it's not just Sammy who can pull it outta me." Dean grumbled smiling up at her as he pinched the bridge of his finely-crafted nose.

"Ah so you confess to a soft-spot, eh Dean?" Lucy chuckled.

"Guess so.." Dean finished. Something about this chick really had Dean interested. She was something special...

* * *

It was around 6:50 AM when everyone was ready to meet Harold. The three had showered and were now clothed, the boys in their formal FBI suits and Lucy in her casual jeans and Superman shirt, her favourite boots on her feet.

They had decided earlier that morning that Dean and Sam would leave to interrogate some witnesses and the tourist company involved with the murders while Lucy researched the deaths and mountain side.

The morning had been warm considering the night before. There was already sunrise appearing, the red and orange glow giving warmth to the ugly motel room.

7AM was just minutes away and Lucy waited outside the door for a few more minutes before seeing a familiar silver car pull up into the dusty car park. Glaring viciously at the vehicle Lucy hit the door once before moving forward. Sam and Dean emerged a moment later watching from a distance as Lucy approached the dark haired man who exited the vehicle.

He was slender and tall, just slightly more than Dean. He had a 9 o'clock shadow on his tanned face. In his blue stripped shirt and dark trousers, Harold strolled forward, his grey eyes dark. "Lucy. Glad to see you again." He commented with a malicious smile.

"Wish I could say the same to you, Harold." She retorted, glaring at the man "You're on time for once-"

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Harold had grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard on her skin. "Be nice dear; unless of course you want your new friends to know exactly just how bad you've been." He whispered leaning in close toward Lucy's ear. The stench of alcohol and cigarettes lingered in his heavy breath.

Lucy pulled her hand away and rubbed the sore spot, Sam and Dean at this point had come to full alert. They were on the verge of charging up to defend their new partner but kept at bay seeing her defend herself. "You're the one who took it too far." She threatened, her green eyes searching the man over with hatred hidden in them.

"But that's what you wanted. I just obeyed orders." He chuckled standing straight and turning to look at the other rooms, dropping his guard slightly. "Your sister was real good at following _my _orde-" But this time before he had time to laugh about the deceased, Lucy had her fist connect with his jaw, hearing a terrible click straight after.

"Sonofa-" Lucy cursed shaking her throbbing hand to relieve the pressure. From the distance she could hear the cheer coming from Dean and chuckle from Sam. She turned round winking before looking back to the man on his side.

"Awh you bitch!" He swore holding his already bruising jaw. "Who're your friends?" He questioned removing his hand to reveal the purple mark; he glared at the boys trying to recollect themselves in the background.

"Give me my sisters things." She put bluntly. Harold scowled at her before pushing himself from the floor, heading back to the car and retrieving a green and gold box with defence markings covering it. _She was always so careful..._ Lucy thought silently, smirking after grabbing it from Harold's hands.

Harold looked at her, scanning her body up and down before turning to the men. "Well, who are they anyway?" He pressed glaring at the men who returned a hateful look.

"Winchesters." Lucy put plainly, turning to the boys, stuffing the box under her right arm, her swollen ring finger gently against it. "He wants to meet you two." She invited the men over who took the opportunity immediately.  
Dean and Sam both stood either side of Lucy, "Sam, Dean, meet Harold." She introduced gesturing her hand to the man in front.

Harold raised an eyebrow "Seriously? The _Winchester _brothers?" He scoffed rubbing his eyes pulling his hand down his face, carefully avoiding the sore spot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean glared at the slightly taller man.

"Nothing; just can't _wait _to work with you both." Harold smirked dangerously.

"Work with us?" Sam questioned frowning.

"Well of course, I mean it's not like I can just leave such a important hunt to you three." Harold looked up at Sam "The Stanford runaway," turning his head to Dean "The playboy and..." Finally he met Lucy's emerald eyes "The slut." His smirk grew and the three of them were ready to murder.

"Real charmer you got here Luce." Dean grumbled before frowning then standing straight "So, the hunt is more important than your fiancée's body?" Dean growled.

"The hunt is the reason she's dead." Harold explained without any emotion playing in his voice. He had _witnessed _the murder of his own fiancée and yet showed no sign that he truly cared. Even Sam and Dean's father, John, was completely shook up about Mary's passing.

"Fine." Lucy suddenly announced. "For now." She looked up to the boys who stared at her shocked, "You will join me in the library for research and if you don't like the way we run things you can shove off." She stated firmly. "Got it?"

Her sudden strictness and erect stance showed no sign of weakness despite being the shortest and smallest of the bunch. The box was now placed in her hands in front of her, her hands holding it tight. She frowned not receiving a reply from Harold who stood in disbelief. "I said; _got it?" _She repeated with a more threatening tone.

"Yes, Mam." Harold chuckled turning back to his car and walking to the boot.

"You're kidding right?" Dean questioned in Harold's absent.

"Yes." Lucy looked up with a eyebrow raised and lips pursed "You think I'm really gonna bring that jackass along on any part important?" She questioned taken back from Dean's misunderstanding.

Dean's face relaxed slightly before tensing again "He's going to be alone with you." He put plainly, concern mixing with his straight voice.

"And I'll kick his ass if I need to." She smiled nudging him. "I'm going to put this away then I'll take him to the library, it's a 5 minute drive to the place, we'll be there right on time." She looked up at both before continuing "The tourist company is around a 40 minute drive; I'd recommend starting there and asking about the victims we found last night Sam." She cleared her throat "That okay with you guys?" She smiled like a dork.

"Sounds great." Sam chuckled at her grin, forcing her to blush slightly.

"All right Sammy, we'll head out in a few." Dean's stomach roared "And pick up some grub on the way." He complained.

"Let me guess;" Lucy smirked "Pie and coffee?"

"You know it." Dean chuckled before heading back to the motel for keys.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Sam blurted out, "With him?"

"Yes, Sammy-" She jumped at her words "Sorry! Sam." She rubbed the back of her head wincing suddenly. "Damn..." She grumbled looking at her hand before laughing at the sight "Must've hit him harder than I thought." She looked up a side-grin planted on her face before the blue finger shone under the orange sun "Knocked my finger." She explained finding the situation hilarious.

"Ouch." Sam looked closer "It looked dislocated." He gasped.

"Can you click it back into place?" She questioned looking up with the sweetest eyes she could muster; and they worked.

Sam nodded before holding her hand gently "You ready? On three." He explained receiving a nod. "One-" _Click._

Lucy whimpered slightly from the shock "F-damn." She whispered before taking a deep breath "Thanks." She smiled.

"Wrap it before you leave, okay?" Sam requested kindly.

"Yes sir." She smiled before seeing Dean exit the motel room.

"Sammy, we're going." Dean ordered heading to the Impala. "See you in a few Luce." He called out rushing into the Impala.

"Later, Lucy." Sam turned walking over, spinning round walking backwards "Splint as well." He ordered before joining Dean in the Impala.

"Bye boys." She spoke quietly, waving goodbye with her freehand. "Harold? Motel room when you're ready." She explained heading there already. She shut the door and placed the box on the nearest bed, sitting with it. Taking a deep breath she opened the box slowly, eyes widening discovering what was on the inside.

* * *

Sam hopped into the Impala with Dean who had been watching Lucy enter the motel in secret. He sighed, the ignition already running before pulling around the corner and leaving the lot. "What were you two talking about?" Dean questioned with a strange amount of interest.

"Nothing; she dislocated her finger and asked me to click it back into place." Sam informed getting a semi-gasp from his brother "It's fine, don't worry. It's in place now and she said she's splint it."

"Good... She must've really socked him one then." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah." Sam breathed a laugh with his reply.

They'd been travelling for around 30 minutes before Dean found a diner to eat. "I'll be back in a few Samantha." Dean informed his little brother before rushing out the car to the diner. Sam had requested a coffee and bagel while Dean was determined for pie and coffee.

Dean had been gone for less than a minute when Sam's phone rung with Lucy's contact name connected to it. Sam had shared both his and Dean's number last night somewhere after Dean had fallen asleep. "Hey Lucy, what's up?" Sam questioned through the line sounding soft and happy.

"_Well, been researching at the library and as it turns out the first disappearance was just a few years back; a small group on tour with the tourist guide vanished and only one came back alive. Margaret Richman; the now ex-manager of the tourist company 'Sight beyond sight.'_" Lucy explained down the line "_She lives in town; me and Harold will see her later if you guys want?_"

"Sure, sounds great. Anything else?" Sam pressed on wondering just how much she must've dug up in such a short amount of time.

"_Yeah; it's not just the tourists being targeted..._" Lucy paused taking a breath "_Listen, you boys need to be beyond the mountain point and on your way back before it gets dark." _

"How come?" Sam wondered his face scrunching up with concern.

_"Cars have been going missing randomly after dark."_ She explained _"The vehicles found in ditches or down in the forest near a footpath later with no bodies. Due to the icy roads this place gets the police have just named the roads as dangerous... They never really bothered about the bodies." _Lucy huffed down the line clearly frustrated.

"Great... thanks for the heads up." Sam rubbed his eyes seeing Dean coming from the glass doors, hands full of coffee and food.

_"One more thing!" _Lucy blurted out, _"There's a lot of caves in the area but I've been able to narrow it down to 4."_

Sam chuckled in disbelief "That's amazing; how'd you do it so fast? How's the finger?"

_"Hacking, and fine now, bandaged and ready to go." _Lucy informed, _"I'll see you boys before dark." _And with that the line went dead just as Dean opened the car door.

"Who was it?" He questioned

"Lucy. She found a lot." Sam went on to explain the information between sips of coffee as they sped down the empty road.

"Well then, lets start with that 'Sight beyond Sight' company and then local police." Dean stated, taking the occasional _glug _from his hot coffee and bite of pie.

Sam nodded before finishing his bagel and tapping on the heated to-go cup.

* * *

Harold and Lucy arrived at the library around 7 minutes after Sam and Dean had left. Lucy had jumped onto a beanbag chair after plugging in her laptop's charger. She connected to the stronger library Wi-fi before hacking her way into the library data base; going through confiscated files and many others in chronological order.

It didn't take long to find the first death seeing as not many drastic events happen in such a small town. Lucy made notes on a computer app as she studied for the next 20 minutes.  
Finding the information on Margaret, the car attacks and typing in cave locations, Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out a Nokia flip-phone, speed-dialling Sam figuring Dean would still be driving. It didn't take long for Sam to answer which brought Lucy some relief.

_"Hey Lucy, what's up?" _Sam questioned down the line sounding relaxed.

"Well, been researching at the library and as it turns out the first disappearance was just a few years back; a small group on tour with the tourist guide vanished and only one came back alive. Margaret Richman; the now ex-manager of the tourist company 'Sight beyond sight.'" Lucy explained as she typed the laptop keys faster than the speed of sound, "She lives in town; me and Harold will see her later if you guys want?" Maps and satellite information flooded her screen as she spoke, checking on her notes occasionally making sure she's feeding the correct information.

_"Sure, sounds great. Anything else?"_ Sam questioned with curiosity.

"Yeah; it's not just the tourists being targeted..." Lucy paused taking a breath, she stared at her notes with fear bubbling inside. "Listen, you boys need to be beyond the mountain point and on your way back before it gets dark."

_"How come?"_ Sam asked down the line sounding concerned.

"Cars have been going missing randomly after dark." Lucy explained scrolling through her notes, "The vehicles found in ditches or down in the forest near a footpath later with no bodies. Due to the icy roads this place gets the police have just named the roads as dangerous... They never really bothered about the bodies."She glared at the information supplied, sighing deeply down the line.

_"Great... thanks for the heads up."_ Sam thanked sounding like he was ready to say 'goodbye.'

"One more thing!" Lucy blurted out desperate for him not to drop the call, "There's a lot of caves in the area but I've been able to narrow it down to 4." She spoke down the line as she studied the screen in front of her.

Sam chuckled in disbelief _"That's amazing; how'd you do it so fast? How's the finger?"_

"Hacking, and fine now, bandaged and ready to go." Lucy informed smirking at his words, peering down to her white covered fingers. "I'll see you boys before dark." And with that, she shut her phone which automatically hung up.

The rest of the hour passed quick with Lucy collecting incredible amounts of information using the tricks she was able to pick up over the years. Harold, however, did not much. He was able to describe the attack as if it only happened yesterday; which was nearly correct.

Lily had gone on the scouting mission with Harold only a week ago and the thought of her deceased sister shook Lucy up too much to function correctly. She had mourned the entire first two days before skipping the depression step, leaping straight to justice.

8:41AM and Lucy was ready to get something to eat. Shutting and locking her laptop securely both virtually and physically, she stood with the case wrapped round her body and began walking around the small library searching for Harold.  
When she found him in the corner of the building with a girl wrapped in his arms, bodies touching, lips smacking, she lost her self in anger and stormed up to them. The large, dark purple bruise on his jaw was surly soon going to receive a friend. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled in front of the bodies, the shorter girl with tanned skin hurrying away as Lucy folded her arms. "You lost your _fiancée _a week ago and you're already hitting on random chicks?!" Lucy interrogated, forcing him out the library to more private grounds.

They left the library in an instance, rushing down the street to a small alleyway. "You're really something you know that Luce-"

"Only my friends call me Luce. You are certainly not one of them." She threatened, her eyes going dark yet the green still glimmering.

"Fine. _Lucy. _What was it? Huh? A month into the proposal and you were throwing yourself all over me!" Harold claimed.

"You're the one who took it too far!" She defended taking a step back away from him.

"No no no, don't try to blame what happened on _me _Lucy." Harold glared yet his wicked smile grew, "You're the one who flirted, who flung your body against mine. I had to-"

"_Sexually_ assault me!?" She screamed, tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall from the horrifying memory.

* * *

_New Years day had passed fast for the Jade girls. Lily and Lucy sat at the counter of their favourite bar, one glass full of champagne, the other of scotch. The girls 'cheers'ed each other before taking a few mouthfuls of their chosen liquid. Lucy laughed hard and Lily followed, the scotch running in her veins. _

_The waiter who had grown fond of the ladies approached with two shots of a new foreign drink; very alcoholic with a green tint, the girls tapped their glasses before taking it whole. The burning sensation of the drink shook their systems to the point of no return.  
Harold placed a hand on his fiancée's shoulder, squeezing gently before speaking "Glad I came after all; you two are pissed." _

_"And proud!" Lucy added laughing at her comment before grabbing her coat. "C'mon Harold, help me get us another round." She smirked getting up from her booth as a drunken Lily drank Lucy's __champaign annoyed that her sister didn't want to finish it. She always did this! Get annoyed, started petty fights, causing trouble for Lucy. She hated her sister sometimes. _

_Lucy dragged Harold to the bar, her hand at the lower half of his waist. Harold raised an eyebrow before smirking maliciously. She looked up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, no real effort required due to their height difference not being grand. She pushed herself up against him, their bodies touching, she bit her lip whispering into his ear. He chuckled in a deep voice before returning the actions; he wanted this. _

_The three of them took a round of non-alcoholic and alcoholic drinks before gathering their glasses. _

_"Aheh, so you ready to go Lill?" She questioned her sister. Lily had always been a heavy drinker and yet was drunk after the first two drinks but still continued. "You're gon have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." She teased her older sister before helping her up. "C'mon Harold, lets get'er home." She slurred, the alcohol still wandering in her system._

_"Right." Harold agreed with a smirk before taking Lily's coat and then her arm.  
He walked the ladies out of the bar, not before the waiter had given Lucy his number. "You gonna call him?" _

_"We won't be here for much too, uh, too much longer; so no." Lucy spoke mixing her words. _

_Harold unlocked his silver car before helping Lily, who was already on the verge of unconsciousness, into the vehicle. Lucy sat in the back with her sister, a hand placed on her sister's leg, comforting the drunken woman "Lets get you home, Lill." Lucy sighed. _

_Responsibilities had fallen to Lucy frequently by her sister. She would always get banged up from reckless attempts on hunts or in school fights those many years back; when she was drunk Lucy had to hold her long hair back as she threw up into the toilet, and when she drank so much she had an emotional breakdown. Lily had always been a sad drunk, all her worries and feelings which she bottled up would spill out... Lucy hated those the most. _

_They drove down in silence, the banging of the club still vibrating in the girl's heads. "God, one hell of a night." Lily spoke quietly drifting off to sleep._

_"You could say that again." Lucy chuckled._

_"One hell... of a..." the quiet snores came from her sister indicating her exhaustion had taken hold of her. This was the only part Lucy liked about getting wrecked; the sleep. Lily would never had slept when they were younger if not for alcohol and painkillers (only when injured). Other nights she'd pace and protect her little sister, she always had a big heart. _

_"She asleep?" Harold questioned pulling into the motel lot. _

_"Yeah." Lucy softly replied. "Out like a light." She smiled down to the sleeping frame beside her. _

_"I'll take her to our room." Harold offered parking the car and turning off the ignition. _

_"Right." Lucy agreed before he climbed out the car shutting the door behind him. Lucy undid their seatbelts, dizziness beginning to take form. "Maybe I drank too much as well, eh Lill." She pointed out to her unconscious sister whose body was resting against Lucy's. _

_Harold opened the door before leaning in "Come on babe, lets get you inside." Harold spoke to his fiancée before picking her up bridal style. He took her to their shared room with Lucy following. She waited by the door frame, seeing her sister being tucked into the double bed. Lucy couldn't help but smirk at the cute sight. "I'll walk you back Luce." Harold winked before shutting the door. Lucy smiled up at him, he returned a smile which hid deeper meaning. _

_They walked a few doors down before meeting room 29. Lucy took her key from her back pocket before shakily opening the door, "So..." She dizzily spoke._

_"Can I come in?" Harold questioned "It's gonna be awfully quite with Lily asleep, might as well keep company." He smirked devilishly. _

_"Sure." Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. As soon as she shut the door and turned around, locking it by habit, Harold pushed their bodies against the door before kissing her deeply. Her eyes were shot wide and the alcohol which had once flooded her systems had drained and her sober body tensed before pushing him off. "What the hell Harold?!" _

_"You wanted this Lucy! Do **not **deny me!" He threatened attacking her mouth with his again, grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the wall. The alcohol still within her had made her weak and her rubbery legs and dizzy mind could not find the solution obvious in some cases. He forced his tongue down her throat before breaking the kiss. _

_His smirk grew as she whimpered "Stop... please." but instead of obeying her plea, Harold grabbed her shirt and ripped it off before pushing her onto the double bed centred in the motel room. "No..." She begged tears stinging her eyes. She felt so useless, that damn alcohol..._

_Harold threw her converse onto the floors before unzipping her jeans and embracing her white slender body, kissing her forcing Lucy's weak body and mind to shiver from fear and guilt. _

_"You wanted this." _


End file.
